Missing You
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Victoire is back for Winter Break, and Teddy is under pressure from not seeing her. Rated M for a reason! Next Generation Fic. Teddy/Victoire. Teddy's POV.


Victoire is back for Winter Break, and Teddy is under pressure from not seeing her. Rated M for a reason! Next Generation Fic. Teddy/Victoire. Teddy's POV.

* * *

'I was stressed,' that was an understatement! As I was training to become an Auror I spent about half my time in the field with fully-trained Aurors, and the other half training and doing paperwork. I guess I couldn't say I was surprised, I knew it was going to be hard work, but that wasn't even the part I was stress about! Every spare second I had I spent thinking about the most beautiful, most intelligent, most perfect girl I've EVER met, Victoire Weasley, my girlfriend. She was at this very moment on Christmas Break from Hogwarts for only a week…and I had to work. I think it has something to do with the fact that her Uncle Ron is my boss and all the Weasley males are obsessively protective of the females. And the female that I was dating happened to be the eldest and, in my opinion, sexiest Weasley girl. Needless to say they became rather watchful after our rather obvious displace of affection at Platform Nine and Three Quarters earlier this year.

"Teddy!" Harry's voice startled me from my thoughts and caused me to bolt upright from the shock.

"Oh, uh, hey Uncle Harry," I greeted as I tried to remember what it was I was suppose to be doing at that moment. He snickered at me as a finally realized that everyone was out to lunch, "What's up?"

"I figured I should wake you up from your little 'day –dream' so you could get some lunch, wouldn't want you starving now would I?" Harry teased, smirking as he turned to leave again. I aparated back to my apartment immediately, then collapsing onto the couch as my mind returned to thinking about the beautiful body of the girl I loved…who I hadn't seen for months! Merlin it sucked being a horny nineteen year old boy!

The next thing I knew I felt slim legs straddling me and my eyes bolted open to find my lovely Victoire on top of me, "Miss me?" I didn't bother answering her question and quickly pulled her head down to mine, crushing our lips together in a passionate kiss. I heard her moan as I flipped us over, nestling my hips between her legs.

"Yes," I responded breathlessly after breaking our kiss before moving to her neck. Her skin was soft and her smell absolutely arousing, just as it always was.

"I can _feel _that," Victoire teased as I kissed and nipped at the skin along her neck and shoulders. I could feel her finger tips just barely touching my back as they dragged upwards to my hair. Smirking I remembered how she loved to play with my hair and how she always gripped it as she yelled my name in ecstasy. "Wanna take a _nap_ Teddy-bear?"

I groaned at how seductive she sounded, and my voice came out rougher the usual when I said, "Wrap your legs around me." She did as I asked and I carried her to my bed, taking off bits of her clothing in the process, leaving them scattered on the floor. As I laid her down on the mattress she wore only her knickers and I quite enjoyed the view.

"Your turn, Teddy," Victoire said as she pulled onto the bed before flipping us over. She quickly unbuttoned both my shirt and trousers before beginning to grind and rotate her hips against mine to create the most wonderful friction. Oh, how I missed that as well…

"Tor, please…" I pleaded with her slightly; she always loved to bring me to the point of absolutely no return for some reason. I guess she wasn't expecting it to come so quickly this time.

"Well, since you said please," she told me, obviously amused at my frustration, she began to pull me trousers and boxers down tantalizingly slow.

"Tor, I'm so not joking when I say I've been thinking about this for the past three hours," I breathed out as she finally pulled them all the way down to the floor, and when she straddled me again it was with no barriers.

"You are not the only one," was the last thing she said before our lips met again for a hungry, passionate kiss that didn't stop as I flipped us and pushed inside her folds. Our kiss muffled her moan and I began to set the pace as she locked her ankles behind my back. It was only minutes before we came together in orgasmic bliss. We didn't stop then though, sometimes being a horny nineteen year old boy did have its perks I guess...

_Several Hours Later..._

"Le' me go Harry! I'm going to kill him! Crime of passion, I tell you!" Bill's voice rang through my apartment, jolting me awake. I opened my eyes to find Uncle Harry keeping both Ron and Bill Weasley from attacking me. Trying to think of a reason why, I noticed Victoire just stirring and it all came back to me. 'I'm so not living to twenty…'

* * *

Ah...feels good to be back in the swing of writing. Well review please.

Write On!  
Ray


End file.
